


Rise and Shine

by toesohnoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes Sherlock up before he goes to work. Sherlock isn't very cheerful in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12798490705/with-a-sudden-yank-john-pulled-open-the-curtains).

With a sudden yank, John pulled open the curtains. Sunlight poured like acid onto Sherlock’s face and he groaned like a man in the last fits of death before covering his face with his hands.

Turning around to watch him, John tried very hard not to smile. It was ridiculous, really, that it was so utterly impossible to get Sherlock up in the mornings. When he was awake he was always in a hurry, becoming bored by the faintest lull in action. Sometimes he would go for days without remembering that even detectives required sleep. Probably helped to explain his over-indulgence once he finally made it to a bed. It couldn’t be healthy.

John glanced at his watch, trying to estimate how long he had before he had to leave. Already dressed in a shirt and tie, with a warm cardigan pulled on top, he had to be at the surgery sharpish today. After running off with Sherlock the second his shift ended yesterday, there was bound to be an unpleasant wad of paperwork waiting for him.

Moving back over to the bed, he knelt down and stroked his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. It only inspired another irritated moan. “I’ve got to head off,” John whispered, while wondering if shouting in Sherlock’s ear might be more efficient.

“Stay,” Sherlock grumbled. “You don’t need to leave for another four minutes.”

John really didn’t know how Sherlock managed to have such an accurate sense of time without ever opening his eyes. Probably not the time to ask for an explanation. “There’s tea in the pot if you’re up in time. I’ll be back tonight.”

Sherlock muttered some sounds that didn’t resemble any language that John was aware of. Shaking his head affectionately, John got to his feet. “By the way,” he said casually, “Lestrade phoned. Apparently there’s been another murder.”

Sherlock was on his feet, dressed and out the door in under sixty seconds.

John watched him leave, eyebrows raised. It was impressive the speed he could generate when properly motivated. Probably best not to mention, however, that he seemed to have his shoes on the wrong feet.


End file.
